Increasing of density of an optical disc such as a CD or DVD has been progressing. In recent years, by development of a violaceous laser, a BD (Blu-ray (registered trademark) Disc) in which recording density has been increased even more than in a DVD, has been achieved.
By providing a plurality of recording layers in such a BD, it is possible to implement further increasing of capacity of the optical disc (Patent Document 1).